Polyester resins are widely used for reinforced plastics, paints, films, resins for molding, and the like due to their relatively excellent characteristics such as heat resistance, mechanical strength, and elastic strength. Also, the polyester resins are used as fiber materials for clothing.
Recently, these polyester resins have been increasingly used in the fields of interior building materials, plastic sign boards, and the like due to their characteristic properties. However, the polyester resins have low heat resistance as compared with other polymer materials, e.g., acrylate-based materials or polycarbonate-based materials. Thus, there were problems in that they were not suitable for exterior materials that should be able to withstand severe temperature changes every season.
Meanwhile, polycarbonate resins have excellent physical properties such as impact resistance or heat resistance and thus have been used in a variety of fields including the exteriors of many building materials and electronic products, packaging materials, cases, boxes, and interior or exterior materials for interior design. These polycarbonate resins have been in great demand due to their good mechanical properties, yet there were problems in that, due to various detergents, female cosmetics, and children's hand sanitizers commonly used in the community, the appearance or color of the polycarbonates either changed or cracks were generated, and the deterioration of the product may be caused by a variety of chemicals used in daily life.
Various attempts have been conducted to solve the problems encountered with the polyester resins and the polycarbonate resins. Also, studies for the blending of the polyester resins and the polycarbonate resins are still being conducted.
Moreover, a technique of blending the poly carbonate resins with an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS)-based graft copolymer or the like to improve its impact resistance and heat resistance has been developed. However, there was a limitation that this is not directed to an environmentally friendly biomass product. On the other hand, since the polyester resins and the polycarbonate resins have different melt viscosity and molecular structures, there was a limitation in that these components are simply blended to improve heat resistance. Further, various methods have been proposed to enhance the chemical resistance of the polycarbonates while maintaining their mechanical and physical properties, particularly heat resistance thereof, however, the degree of improving the chemical resistance has not been sufficient for application in practical industries and the appearance characteristics of the resulting products deteriorate. In addition, a method of further blending the polycarbonate resin with one or more additional materials has been tried to simultaneously improve heat resistance and chemical resistance. However, it was difficult to obtain a suitable level of chemical resistance.
On the other hand, generally, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) or polycarbonate/ABS (PC/ABS) has been increasingly used as an engineering plastic, and the PC/ABS has been developed for the purpose of utilizing the heat resistance, impact resistance and the self-extinguishing property of PC and the processability and economic advantage of the ABS. However, this PC/ABS has poor resistance to chemicals, particularly some chemicals such as aromatic hydrocarbons, acetone, and alcohols, from which discoloration, swelling, and cracks may occur by direct contact with the above-mentioned chemicals over a long period, thereby losing product value. Accordingly, numerous studies for preparing a resin composition having superior resistance to chemicals over the conventional heat-resistant ABS or the PC/ABS have been conducted. For example, in order to improve the chemical resistance of ABS, it has been reported that a polyolefin-based resin having good chemical resistance may be mixed with the ABS. However, this needs a block copolymer as a compatibilizer for improving the compatibility of incompatible materials. Further, it is difficult to be practically applied because phase separation occurs and the mechanical property rapidly deteriorates.